1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to connectors for electrical wiring, and more particularly to a termination module for a plurality of wires preterminated in a modular connector, such as for telecommunications lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art electrical connectors include a class in which a plurality of wires are preterminated in a single connector. Examples of such connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,798,587, 4,118,095, 4,725,249, 4,863,393, and 4,964,812. Multi-wire, pre-terminated connectors may also be housed in termination modules, which may include several such connectors. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,290,664, 4,303,296, 4,820,192 and 4,878,848.
One problem with multi-wire connectors relates to their size. It is desirable to optimize the size to allow a large density of connections, and further to make the connector body as small as possible so as to compactly fit in a conduit, closure or termination module. As a result of increasingly smaller size in preterminated connectors, it has become more difficult to install the connectors manually. Other consequences are that connectors are often fixed to a housing or closure in a preterminated position and orientation, making it difficult or impossible to modify the general structure of the connection, and that some connector bodies in a multi-connector module must be retained even if they are not in use. This prevents usage of the otherwise empty space by a different type of connector or component. Finally, the foregoing problems are amplified when trying to design a very low-profile module. and some low-profile connectors do not allow detachment of the connector components after connection. It would, therefore, be desirable and advantageous to devise a low-profile interconnection module providing improved ergonomics in the installation operation, and which further allows for the remateable attachment of distribution lines from within the module.